


Melting Sweetly

by Shinku_Tsuuki



Category: Magic Kaito, 名探偵コナン | Detective Conan | Case Closed
Genre: Boys Kissing, Chocolate, Cliche, M/M, Oneshot, Summer
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-20
Updated: 2015-12-20
Packaged: 2018-05-07 21:18:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5471087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shinku_Tsuuki/pseuds/Shinku_Tsuuki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Conan tidak suka makanan manis. Kaito berusaha mengubah pandangan sang Detektif tentang makanan favoritnya yang bernama es krim cokelat. Hasilnya... sukses?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Melting Sweetly

**Author's Note:**

> DCMK punyanya Aoyama Gosho. Bagi yang udah baca satu fanfic saya di fandom sebelah, fic ini bakal kerasa klise sangat (karena saya ngulang soal 'cokelat meleleh' ini di sini /orz). Anyway, selamat menikmati~

Musim panas. Suhu udara meningkat tajam. Minat terhadap es krim dan saudara-saudaranya turut meningkat, guna mengatasi rasa panas yang dirasakan masing-masing orang. Shinichi Kudo, dalam hal ini, lebih memilih untuk membeli rasa yang tidak terlalu manis; rasa kopi atau lemon, misalnya. Itupun kalau ketemu—kalau tidak, ya, selamat tinggal es krim. Kopi dingin kalengan sedang menunggu di mesin penjual otomatis.

 

Lain lubuk, lain belalang. Peribahasa ini berlaku pada Shinichi dan Kaito di musim panas. Kalau Shinichi lebih memilih es krim dengan rasa tidak terlalu manis (cenderung asam ekstrem macam rasa lemon. Membayangkannya saja sudah membuat ngilu gigi Kaito), maka pesulap-coret-pencuri-permata itu merupakan penggemar nomor satu rasa manis. Di rumahnya saja sudah tersedia satu tub es krim ukuran tidak normal (frasa tidak normal digunakan karena ukurannya melebihi ukuran umum yang beredar di pasaran, entah darimana Kaito mendapatkannya) rasa cokelat dengan taburan chips cokelat. Melihatnya Kaito menyantap segelas besar es krim tersebut, Shinichi-dalam wujud Edogawa Conan-geleng-geleng kepala.

 

“Diabetes menunggumu di seberang sana, Kid.”

 

Kaito mengerjapkan mata sejenak, lalu melihat keluar jendela dan melambai sambil tersenyum pada sosok imajiner di luar sana. Telapak tangan Conan bertemu dahi; pasrah dia melihat kelakuan Kaito yang makin lama makin uhukmiringuhuk.

 

“Tantei-kun saja yang aneh, tidak suka rasa manis.”

 

“Maaf saja, aku tidak berminat kehilangan gigi dan terkena diabetes sama sekali.”

 

“Bagaimana kalau cuma sesendok?” tawar Kaito, seraya melambaikan sendok kecil yang ia gunakan untuk menikmati es krim. “Masih tidak mau?”

 

Mata azure menatap mata indigo seolah si empunya sudah kehilangan pikirannya.

 

“Ayolah, Tantei-kun. Masa’ satu sendok saja tidak mau?”

 

Gelengan kepala menandakan keteguhan hati untuk tidak memakan yang manis-manis sudah mantap. Kaito mendengus, lalu menyantap es krimnya lagi tanpa mengganggu preferensi es krim si detektif mini. Yah, setidaknya sampai ia melihat si bocah yang sebenarnya sudah SMA itu terbaring nyaris meleleh di atas sofa ruang tamunya dan menyebabkan ide-lumayan-gila mampir ke kepalanya.

 

Conan, yang fokusnya sudah melayang-layang karena hawa panas yang tidak karuan dan tidak terkurangi bahkan oleh AC sekalipun, hanya setengah sadar saat si tuan rumah menghampirinya, lalu jongkok di sebelahnya dengan sendok berisi es krim coklat di tangan dan seringaian lebar di wajah. “Kid, sudah kubilang aku tidak suka cokelat…”

 

“Aku enggak nawarin kamu, kok.” Setelah berkata demikian, Kaito duduk di lantai sambil lanjut menyantap es krimnya. Conan mendengus, lalu menutup mata seraya mengingat-ingat kenapa ia bisa berada di kediaman Kuroba yang letaknya agak jauh dari Beika. _Karena Ran ada kegiatan ekstra di sekolah? Terus Paman Kogoro juga lagi nonton pacuan kuda…_ Jeda berpikir dulu. _Oh, ya. Waktu mau ke rumah Profesor tadi mendadak ketemu Kid di supermarket… Ngeborong es krim, ya, kalau enggak salah ingat?_

 

Saking sibuknya ia berpikir, Conan tidak menyadari perhatian Kaito tidak lagi tertuju pada televisi yang menyiarkan berita. Sepasang manik indigo memperhatikannya dari sudut mata, menanti saat kewaspadaannya benar-benar lemah dan…

 

…wajah Conan memerah saat merasakan bibirnya dingin.

 

Saat ia membuka mata, ia mendapati wajah Kaito yang sedang tersenyum lebar berada tepat di sebelahnya.

 

“Gimana rasanya, Tantei-kun?”

 

“…manis.”

 

Kaito tertawa pelan. “Enak?”

 

“Lumayan?”

 

“Sudah berubah belum, pendapatmu soal rasa manis?”

 

Conan bersumpah tidak akan pernah menganggukkan kepala di luar meski hatinya berkata ‘iya’.

 

* * *

**[end]**

* * *

**[omake]  **

* * *

 

“Hei, Tantei-kun. Mau coba dengar analisaku?”

 

Shinichi, yang sudah mendapatkan kembali tubuh aslinya dan mendapati diri kembali terkapar di sofa kediaman Kuroba, hanya angkat sebelah alis. Tidak sanggup bergerak lagi dia saking panasnya Jepang akhir-akhir ini.

 

“Menurutku, kau dan es krim cokelat punya satu kesamaan.”

 

Shinichi bahkan terlalu malas untuk menanyakan apa dasarnya saking menyengatnya terik matahari di luar sana. Pendingin ruangan yang sudah dinyalakan tetap tidak membantu sama sekali rupanya.

 

“Kalian sama-sama meleleh kalau terkena panas.”

 

“Bukan cuma es krim cokelat yang meleleh kalau terkena panas, Kuroba.”

 

“Tapi cuma es krim cokelat yang kusukai dan manis rasanya.”

 

Shinichi menyalahkan pemanasan global dan para pelaku penyebabnya atas suhu udara yang mendadak meningkat tajam. Ya, ini semua salah pemanasan global. Dan tidak—pipinya tidak memerah karena ucapan Kaito barusan, seriusan. Dua rius kalau masih tidak percaya.

 

(dan Shinichi masih terus menyanggah sampai musim dingin tiba; saat Kaito memberi kecupan di bibir setelah menghabiskan segelas besar es krim cokelat dan membuatnya meleleh dalam dekapan sang Pencuri. Kaito hanya tertawa melihat analisanya benar-benar menjadi kenyataan. Sialan.)

* * *

**[beneran end sekarang]**


End file.
